Style Guide/Colors
When applying ranger colors. You may consult the following guide. You can use the name to fill in the space. As such a Green Ranger may have in his infobox seagreen, teal or other colors under shadeofcolor:. Some of the most common colors are listed and explained below. Colors Commonly Used Red Red is associated with the call word red. For variations see below. Blue Blue is associated with the call word blue, unless it's the lighter shade also commonly used and simply referred to as "blue", in the which case we use cornflowerblue. While the call word "cyan" is also available, it is typically too harsh for web usage. For variations see below. Yellow Yellow is associated with the call word yellow. Green Green is associated with the call word green or teal for the bluer shade. Pink Pink is associated with the call word hotpink. Though technically a shade of red, it is typically disassociated with it, and is even more often referred to with the Japanese word for peach, "momo". Peach on the other hand is referred to in Japanese with another word. While the call word "pink" is also available, it is typically too plain for web usage. Black Black is associated with the call word black. White White is associated with the call word white. Silver Silver is associated with the call word silver. Gold Gold is associated with the call word darkgoldenrod or goldenrod. Neptune Neptune is associated with hex #'85accb'. It is the third most-commonly used metallic color in Super Sentai and Power Rangers, after Silver and Gold. Most often it is used denote certain 'special' items. There has so far been one "Neptune"-colored Ranger. The name "Neptune" is used in metallic paint stock in brands such as RJ London and Bosnyhttp://www.bosny.com/colorchart.html Bosny's color chart It is a metallic blue with a grayish tone. It is used on the following: * Dekaranger/S.P.D. ** body of Deka Master/Shadow Ranger * Magiranger/Mystic Force ** accents of MagiKing/Titan Megazord ** accents of Fire Heart (PR-exclusive) ** accents of Dragon Fire Battlizer (PR-exclusive) * Boukenger/Operation Overdrive ** accents of Bouken Silver/Mercury Ranger ** body of GoGo Changer/Mercury Morpher * Go-Onger ** body of Henshin Cellular Go-Phone/Cell Shift Morpher ** body of T-Line/Paleozord car (Triceratops) ** body of Engine Soul/Engine Cell #12 * Shinkenger/Samurai ** accents of Kyoryumaru/Shark Sword ** accents of Kyoryu Origami/SharkZord ** accents of Mega Shark Mode (PR-exclusive) * Go-Busters ** accents of Stag Buster Orange Orange is associated with the call word orange. However, typically, in Japan most people simply consider it a shade of yellow. Tigers, for example, are considered black and "yellow". Crimson Crimson is associated with the call word darkred, as crimson calls a darker shade of pink. Crimson is typically used for higher-level or alternative red heroes. It first came into widespread use with the appearance of Hunter Bradley, called the "Crimson Ranger". It also refers to the more metallic red of Wolzard Fire/Leanbow. Navy Navy is associated withe the call word darkblue. Navy is typically used for higher-level or alternative blue heroes. It first came into widespread use with the appearance of Blake Bradley, called the "Navy Ranger".